


AB And Hibiscus Tea

by vampcabinet



Series: Monster Shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood Drinking, Dumb Outfits, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Snow, but like out of a cup, fire elemental kyoutani, just boys in love, vampire yahaba, yahaba says fuck gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: A Continuation of Hot Sauce and Ice Cream, set two years in the future.For Kyouhaba Day 2020
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Monster Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	AB And Hibiscus Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the universe I used for Hot Sauce and Ice Cream so I really had to write it again. 
> 
> Also this fic is a collab with [Dave/@baccadarby on twt](https://twitter.com/baccadarby%22)  
> *This is a placeholder for the art that will be going up later* 
> 
> Also here's a trigger warning for a bit of anxiety on Yahaba's part, it's nothing extreme I just wanted to be careful. Oh and blood of course.

Yahaba really didn't know what he was doing, truly, a big thing of an off-hand comment. When you’re a vampire that takes Human Studies most people think you’re just there for recipes. Maybe, but Yahaba really liked the idea of a picnic. The fuzzy blanket on the ground and the basket and the cute cut-up little foods in portable containers.

Vampires ate inside, on large tables with a million candles and chalices and darkness. Not plastic cups and outside. And it’s freezing outside without the cozy glow. Maybe picnics are for summer? He really should have checked his textbook before he left. 

“I still don’t understand why you decided that this was a good idea.”Kyoutani states, shaking his head, making the flames dance. With how red they’re glowing, the stripes on Kyoutani’s head look like pure magma. Decked out in a Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and flip-flops, the fire elemental stakes a giant sun umbrella into the snow. 

The  _ snow _ . Because it’s winter, because Yahaba is an idiot. The only reason he’s kind of warm is because of his protective sun blocking gear. The pretty blousy cream dress he has on looks crazy on top of the long sleeved black shirt and gloves. Yahaba topped it all off with a sun hat, but he doesn’t think it’ll do much with the sun bouncing off the snow. Maybe a mask or a bandana would help? 

“You were listening to my Human Customs lecture with me and when I asked you about it you said it sounded interesting.” In hindsight, Kyoutani might have just told him what he wanted to hear. But he’s still out here with him, rolling out a thermal blanket over the snow. 

The picnic basket is heavy and off center but the wicker is nice under Yahaba’s fingernails. He stands idly by as Kyoutani tries his hardest to flatten the snow without melting it all. Yahaba places the picnic basket down on the blanket and swings himself underneath the umbrella. 

“I am interested.” Kyoutani says gruffly, taking Yahaba’s gloved hands in his warm ones. He sits right across from him, like in one of the old paintings Yahaba had studied. Kisses his covered knuckles and rubs his fingers on his palm. “I love you, and I like to try new things with you.” He scrubs his free hand against his hair, places a finger right into the fire. Kyou flicks a bit of fire into the snow and they watch it snuff out together. 

“You love me?” Yahaba taunts, smirking. Kyoutani drops his hand and huffs through his nose, expelling a small puff of smoke. The vampire pulls him under the umbrella, and says… “I love you too surprisingly.” Kisses him long, like he’s getting a drink after a long day. 

Kyoutani’s hair stripes spark violently, like this is his matchstick. Yahaba pulls off suddenly, to avoid him or his hat catching on fire. Sparks land on both the blanket and the snow and Kyou frantically pats them off, laughing. 

“So what, bloodsucker, did you bring for us to eat?” Yahaba drags the picnic basket towards himself and cracks it open. All of the food is wrapped in cloth napkins from home and there are two thermos with cups attached. The thermos come out first, decorated with stickers to try and tell the two of them apart. Blood for Yahaba and hibiscus tea for Kyoutani. He brought the porcelain sugar bowl, Mother is probably going to hiss at him about it later but it’s okay. 

“Some little sandwiches and fruits and cut up vegetables and some cheese. Just what I could find.” Yahaba pulls the items out one by one, unfolds the cloth napkins carefully and places the glass containers onto the blanket. Rose patterns and sweet maroons and dapper creams, that all become draped over their laps. Yahaba’s ass is  _ freezing  _ right now, but it doesn’t matter, Kyoutani’s smiling. 

“Will you pour me a cup of tea, lovely?” Kyoutani holds the metal thermos cup out, pinkie outstretched. The British accent is terrible and wobbly as all hell, but Yahaba still laughs. His other arm leans back into the snow, which starts to steam upon contact. If all the snow melts, then they’ll be sitting on the damp and cold ground. Gods, why didn't Yahaba bring pillows. It would have been a lot better if he would have brought pillows. 

“Yes of course, my dear.” Yahaba pitches his voice so it sounds all old school Romanian vampire. He screws the lid of the thermos with shaky gloved hands, and pours some into the cup. Grabs two sugar cubes to put in the fire elemental’s cup. They  _ plink _ to the bottom of the cup, not melting. Kyoutani peers down into the cup, then sticks his finger in the cup. 

“It’s cold.” Kyoutani’s hand glows red, tea boiling once again. The smell of fresh floral tea is so appealing in a way—Shit does that mean that the blood is cold too? Yahaba opens it up and sticks his nose against the cold opening. The metallic scent is prominent, but smells watery and stale. “Yours too?” Kyoutani is staring at him and drinking his boiling hot tea like it’s nothing. Of course it’s nothing to him. 

The vampire nods and his boyfriend wraps his hand around the thermos. Kyoutani’s hand glows orange this time and the thermos steams. He pours Yahaba a mug full and places it into his hands. 

“Thank you.” Yahaba flushes like this is their first date or something, like they haven’t been dating for two years. But he still finds himself being embarrassed. There’s an importance to this date though, besides maybe for an experiment. He’s just not ready to get to that part yet. He tips his sun hat so it covers his face. 

The first drink of blood invigorates him, wakes up his senses. Warmth spreads through his body like a hug and all of Yahaba’s muscles clench and unclench for a second. This is exactly what he needed after a whole morning of cutting pineapples and apples into hearts. It’s kitschy in a dumb way, but he thinks Kyoutani will appreciate it. Yahaba just loves him enough for all the effort, that’s all. Not because he’s trying to distract himself. He scoots out from under the umbrella, just enough to sit shoulder to shoulder with Kyoutani..

“No problem.” Kentarou mumbles, staring down at the sandwiches. A cold breeze washes over them and Yahaba shivers, grabbing onto his free arm. He picks up a sandwich, cucumber and cream cheese. There was  _ way  _ too much effort put in to make them perfect crustless triangles. Yahaba picks up a small triangle and brings it to Kyoutani’s mouth. He eats about a third in one bite, and Yahaba takes the rest of the sandwich for himself. It’s not as good as people make it seem but it’s still kind of okay. Could use some hot sauce maybe. What if Kyoutani doesn’t like it? Maybe he’s just pretending? Maybe it su— 

“I like this. It’s nice of you to remember that I don’t just like spicy food.” Sometimes Kyoutani just says all the right things. Wipes Yahaba’s worries away with a simple phrase. “I mean the spicy stuff is so dumb when people know that I eat things broiling hot.” He laughs and picks up another sandwich triangle, this one mozzarella and tomato. Yahaba smiles and steals a bite, leaning his cheek onto Kyoutani’s shoulder. He’s kinda worried that his hat might catch on fire, but he’s finally starting to get warm. 

Kyoutani’s skin is warm of course, being the nature of his magic and all. But it just reminds Yahaba of long nights around the fireplace and the scented candles he lights that help relieve his stress. The tan is brushed over with minor scars and scrapes, slight burn marks from accidental flares when he was just learning to control his powers. It’s the fact that even he has association memories now, just from all of Kyoutani’s little stories. 

They sit like that for a while, swapping bites and feeding each other like they’re a normal couple. There are kids across the park having snowball fights and other couples ice-skating across the lake. The wind blows right under Yahaba’s shirt it feels like, chilling him down to the bone. He leans his head down into Kyoutani’s lap and stares up at the sky, taking it all in as his food digests.

“I have a question for you, just a little food for thought.” Kyoutani looks cute with a tomato seed on his lip but it doesn’t stop Yahaba’s nervousness from racing up his spine. He shifts his body back to where he’s sitting in front of him. Everyone always says ‘Well the worst thing you can hear is no.’ But truly that is the worst thing he can hear in that situation. And he’s definitely not ready to hear it, but he’s expecting it at the same time. But that’s the world of Yahaba Shigeru isn’t it? The anxiousness and the wait for release. And it doesn’t— 

“Haba, You okay? You’re shaking a whole bunch.” Kyoutani’s hand meets his back, rubbing in circular motions. This is normal, the usual anxiety combatant, and it works. Leans Yahaba farther into Kyoutani’s touch. He kinda wishes he could take this stupid hat off. “Whatever you want, I’ll answer truthfully, I promise.” He pinches the space between the fingers on Yahaba’s gloves, a comfortable little gesture that warms him up. It’s weird how much trust Kyoutani puts in him, because he lets his feelings blow away like ashes in the wind. 

“Will-shit. Will you move in with me? I have an apartment off campus, and I know it’s not far from your apprenticeship so.” Yahaba’s hands shake awfully and he bunches them up in the skirt of his dress. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand.” He looks at Kyoutani’s face head on, trying to gauge some emotion. 

Kyoutani’s chewing on a large piece of melon, face unmoving. The fire elemental holds up a finger, chewing faster. He swallows fast, and takes one of Yahaba’s hands.

“Hey,” Tips his chin up with his spare hand. “Yahaba, I’d love to move in with you. We’ve been together for this long, it was bound to happen eventually.” Yahaba lets out a few tears of relief at his words, only to let Kyoutani wipe them away with his thumb. Hot tears against cold cheeks, hotter hands against unnaturally cold skin.  _ God he loves his boyfriend so much. _

“I didn’t expect this to be that easy.” Yahaba says in a watery hiccup. Shit, maybe shouldn’t have said it that way. “Not that I think that you’re difficult but you know I—” And Kyoutani shuts him up with a well timed kiss, so deep it curls his toes within his boots. He tastes like melon, so sweet and his hands are just so smooth. Yahaba can hear the snow begin to fall once again with his heightened senses. 

“You don’t expect anything to be easy.” Kyoutani laughs when he pulls away, resting his forehead against Yahaba’s. It’s a sweet moment, hand in hand, just basking in Kyoutani’s warmth. He smells like embers over a warm summer night, and his breath puffs over his lips in a comforting way. It smells kinda like hay burning. 

SHIT. 

Yahaba’s hat is inexplicably on fucking fire. Well it’s probably explainable seeing that Kyoutani’s whole being is ultra fiery (literally). Yahaba shrieks and throws his hat into the snow, ducking fully under the umbrella to avoid burnage. Kentarou just laughs, full-bodied and with a flick of his finger, takes the hat completely out of its misery. 

“I hate you.” Yahaba looks at the charred ash on the wet ground. It was a nice hat, this really sucks. Kyoutani on the other hand, is rolling around in the snow, and laughing his ass off. He’d be making a snow angel if it weren’t for the fact that his soul is made of dragon fire and the residual heat turns it into damp dirt. 

“You really don’t but okay.” Kyoutani dusts himself off (not truly his clothes are soaked) and comes back to sit on the picnic blanket. “Can I have another kiss, roomie?”

“Yeah  _ roomie _ , come kiss me loser.” Kyoutani kisses him like a bonfire, all hot and full of energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment if you'd like, I enjoy them!
> 
> Follow me [here](https://twitter.com/vampshino) if you'd like! 
> 
> Note: Please do not call me anything feminine in the comments, as it makes me uncomfortable.


End file.
